


Чертов кабак

by Ariabart



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, Tytania
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart





	Чертов кабак

По слухам, чтобы достроить Ураниборг, Нури Титания связался с нечистой силой. Дьявол (ни с каким бесом рангом поменьше тот Титания дела иметь бы не стал) хотел со временем завладеть всей станцией, превратив ее в ловушку для невинных душ, но Нури сумел все проявления чертовщины ограничить на небольшом участке на одном из нижних уровней. Во времена третьего по счету Безземельного Лорда там построили бар, работавший без перерыва вот уже сто сорок лет. Туда ходили немногие - по слухам, временами там появлялся обманутый дьявол и искал Нури, чтобы наконец-то рассчитаться с ним. Попасться раздраженному черту не хотелось никому.

В слухи про появления дьявола Аджиман не верил (Нури после смерти должен был попасть именно в ад), а вот то, что его пра-пра и далее дедушка баловался с потусторонними вещами, знал точно. В тот самый бар он пошел сразу после того, как его впервые назвали "вторым пришествием Нури Титания" - очень уж хотелось лично встретиться с Князем Тьмы. Сейчас Аджиман понимал, что черт, если даже и правда умудрился потерять душу Нури (от второго Титания всего можно было ожидать), то не стал бы лично бегать по второсортным забегаловкам, а поручил бы это бесу помельче - как и сам Аджиман не летал на встречи с главами других государств, делая исключение разве что для императора.

Князя Тьмы он не встретил, зато встретил одного из князей Титания (хотя для многих эти понятия были равнозначны). Князь при виде Аджимана ухмыльнулся, сказал "еще один попался" и ушел.

Аджиман понял его слова только через пару лет.

***

В баре время шло по-другому: Аджиман заходил туда утром, а выходил поздно вечером, хотя провел там не больше времени, чем требовалось, чтобы пропустить ровно один стаканчик виски. Или он выходил на полчаса раньше, чем зашел и старался не попасться на глаза самому себе.

В баре обиталась самая странная публика: люди в одежде, не подходящей ни Союзу, ни Ураниборгу, разговаривающие на странных языках или на таких диалектах английского, что Аджиман с трудом их понимал. Были люди, принадлежащие другому времени - один раз он встретил там человека, похожего на Вали Титания, но подойти не решился. Встречались... не совсем люди.

Бар был опасен, но Аджиман не мог перестать туда ходить. Как и не находил в себе силы приказать закрыть его к чертовой матери, выкачать оттуда воздух или, еще лучше, спалить изнутри (под тщательным контролем, разумеется). Ему было слишком интересно, а для тщательных исследований никогда не находилось достаточно времени. К тому же, все Титания, когда-либо посещавшие этот бар, сходились в одном - он не опасен. Его лучше оставить в покое.

В конце концов Аджиман пришел к такому же выводу.

***

Некоторые посетители были постоянными - или, как подозревал Аджиман, просто приходили в бар одновременно с ним. С парочкой из них он старался не встречаться взглядами - даром, что повидал всякого, но от вида спокойно сидящих и пивших, кажется, пиво, мужчин хотелось поскорее убраться подальше. С несколькими он каждый раз перекидывался парой слов, с некоторыми со временем познакомился довольно близко.

Было немного странно общаться с людьми, которым его титул не говорил ровным счетом ничего или звучал насмешкой: "безземельный" для многих означало всего лишь "неудачливый, не имеющий владений". Аджиман мог бы разъяснить им их ошибку, но не считал нужным тратить силы на такую мелочь. Зато, если они начинали бояться или уважать его, он испытывал странное чувства довольства самим собой.

В баре каждый имел право вести себя, как ему хочется, если это не мешало его соседям. Хотелось тебе общаться, напиваться, читать книгу или сидеть, уткнувшись в стакан? Пожалуйста, но не навязывайся тем, кому это не нужно. Аджиман нарушил это правило всего один раз, вскоре после того, как нашел дорогу в бар.

В тот день напротив него сидел такой же новичок, Аджиман видел это по его не слишком уверенным движениям. Примерно тот же возраст, что и у него самого, темная униформа, седые пряди - очередной военный откуда-то... не отсюда. Правда, взгляд его был странно спокойным и немного неподвижным. Это нервировало и вызывало любопытство; именно по этой причине Аджиман все время поглядывал в его сторону. Так что, когда мужчина устало потер лоб и вынул из глазниц глазные яблоки, Аджиман смотрел прямо на него.

Он, наверное, вздохнул от изумления - мужчина безошибочно повернул голову в его сторону. На какое-то мгновение Аджиману показалось, что тот все равно его видит. Мужчина склонил голову, словно предлагая насмотреться досыта и оставить его в покое - на его лице было написано ироничное терпение, будто такая ситуация случалась уже не раз.

Когда мужчина снова вставил глаза, Аджиман подошел к нему - и для того, чтобы попросить прощения и, будем уж честными, чтобы утолить любопытство.

***

Оберштайн - так представился незнакомец - по его словам, попал в бар случайно - всего лишь зашел в первую попавшуюся забегаловку, спасаясь от дождя. В тот первый раз они разговаривали очень мало и, когда Оберштайн встал, прощаясь, Аджиман был уверен, что больше не увидит его. Но Оберштайн вернулся снова, немало изумленный этим фактом - он был на совсем другой планете и в совсем другой забегаловке.

В итоге они, обсудив все и проведя несколько экспериментов, решили, что в бар можно попасть из самых разных мест: если ты пришел в него один раз, то путь тебе будет открыт откуда угодно.

Разговоры с Оберштайном отнимали больше сил, чем самые сложные переговоры. Каждый раз Аджиману казалось, что его собеседник ищет в его словах второе и третье дно, и свои слова обдумывает, как на допросе. Он не рассказывал о себе: Аджиман до сих пор не знал, как он со своим увечьем попал в армию, есть ли у него семья - о личном Оберштайн не говорил вообще. Зато его крайне интересовала Титания: как клан приходил к власти, почему перешел на сторону империи, как достиг нынешнего могущества. Это было не простое любопытство: Аджиману казалось, что Оберштайн примеряет его слова к ситуации, творившейся у него дома.

То, что его новый знакомый ненавидит власть в своей Вселенной, было ясно; как и то, что он не просто так временами рассказывает о каких-либо ситуациях и спрашивает у Аджимана совета. Оберштайн понимал, что у того, кто поднялся на самый верх в клане Титания, больше, чем у него, опыта в самых грязных интригах, и Аджиман без всякого стеснения признавал это. Не Безземельному Лорду изображать из себя девственницу. Хотя сейчас Аджиман делал все, чтобы его репутация оставалась незапятнанной. Пусть князья лезут из кожи вон, пытаясь оттолкнуть друг друга от его трона, пусть их считают исчадиями ада - он будет для всех олицетворением справедливости, человеком, нет, символом, на который молятся, на который надеются, который время от времени снисходит до смертных, разрешая их проблемы. Оберштайн слушал внимательно.

\- Вы не сможете свергнуть вашего императора, - сказал ему однажды Аджиман честно. - За вами не пойдут. У вас нет...

\- Харизмы. Я знаю, - спокойно отозвался Оберштайн. - И нашего правителя называют кайзером.

\- Немецкое слово?

\- Примерно.

***

Иногда Аджиман жалел, что из другого мира нельзя получать газет: было бы любопытно сравнить то, что в них написано, с обмолвками Оберштайна. Судя по всему, тот наконец нашел себе лидера, за которым пойдут. Аджиман поинтересовался, уверен ли Оберштайн, что его лидер будет идти в нужном ему направлении, или отправится прокладывать дорогу в светлое будущее по своему усмотрению. С его точки зрения, смысла в том, чтобы менять одного кайзера на другого, было мало. На месте Оберштайна он бы поставил на кого-нибудь из родных правящего кайзера, желательно помоложе, и вплотную занялся его воспитанием, чтобы будущий правитель вырос таким, как нужно ему самому. Сам Аджиман остался бы за его троном, давая советы и следя, чтобы мальчишка (или девчонка) не сбился с правильного пути.

Но Оберштайн, при всей его циничности, был идеалистом.

\- Вы влюблены в него? - прямо спросил Аджиман однажды.

Оберштайн посмотрел на него.

\- Такие слухи ходят. Но мой кайзер... человек, равнодушный ко всему, кроме сражений.

\- Тогда вы ошиблись с выбором. Он будет вести вас от одной войны к другой.

\- Я не ошибся. У меня есть планы на случай мира.

Аджиман, прекрасно понимая, что не получил ответа на свой первоначальный вопрос (вернее, что как раз получил), чуть было не предложил Оберштайну время от времени сбрасывать напряжение. В этом не было бы ничего непристойного - личная жизнь Аджимана была неотделимо связана с его жизнью политической, а с Оберштайном можно было просто получать удовольствие, не думая о последствиях. Но, подумав, он отказался от этой мысли. Не из-за возможного отказа или из боязни оскорбить Оберштайна. Нет, Аджиман решил, что ему вполне хватает удовольствия от их разговоров.

***

\- Ваши князья очень молоды.

\- Да.

\- Вас это не огорчает?

\- Меня это тревожит.

\- Вы можете это исправить?

\- К сожалению, если один из постов освободится сейчас, то я не найду подходящую кандидатуру.

\- Подходящую вам? - уточнил Оберштайн.

Аджиман улыбнулся. Он не стал рассказывать, что отсутствии в совете князей старше сорока лет во многом его работа, но Оберштайн, судя по ответной улыбке, и так это подозревал.

***

События в их мирах словно раскручивались по почти одинаковой спирали. Долгий застой прекращался и довольно резко. Клан Титания проиграл первое сражение за двести лет, мальчишка Оберштайна стал кайзером. Князь Залиш погиб, один из адмиралов нового кайзера поднял мятеж. Князь Ариабарт подал в отставку, кайзер Райнхард медленно умирал от непонятной болезни. Аджиман строил планы. Оберштайн о своих планах молчал.

\- Я достиг всего, чего собирался, - сказал он, когда они встретились в очередной раз.

\- Звучит так, будто вы собираетесь последовать за вашим кайзером, когда он умрет, - Аджиман вертел в руках пустой стакан и раздумывал, не стоит ли ему напиться сегодня. Последние несколько недель он находился в постоянном напряжении. Дрязги оставшихся в Ураниборге князей выводили его из себя. Титания менялась - князья прошлых поколений давно избавились бы от надоевших соперников, а эти двое, даже Идрис, были, в какой-то степени, идеалистами. Спаси его Господь от идеалистов. Аджиман предпочитал иметь дело с откровенными негодяями, от них он по крайней мере всегда знал, чего ожидать.

\- То, чего хочу я, несущественно, - Оберштайн махнул бармену и перед Аджиманом оказалась бутылка с лучшим виски. - Все зависит от того, что именно выйдет из моих планов.

\- Ждать - крайне неприятное чувство, не так ли?

Оберштайн поднял на него взгляд - за все эти годы Аджиман привык к его неподвижности и невыразительности.

\- Вы понимаете.

\- Еще бы.

\- В таком случае, я хотел бы поблагодарить вас... - Оберштайн поколебался, - за приятную компанию в течении этих лет.

\- Удовольствие было обоюдным, - они чокнулись стаканами.

Вскоре они разошлись. У Оберштайна в гостях (вернее, на той планете, куда перенесли столицу их империи) были представители Альянса, их вечных противников. Как он сказал, ему нужно было кое-что сделать, чтобы окончательно завершить одно крайне неприятное дело. У Аджимана князь Жуслан улетал к брату. И никто - даже всемогущий и всезнающий Безземельный Лорд - понятия не имел, что из этого выйдет.

На прощание они пожали друг другу руки. Аджиман невольно подумал, что это был первый раз, когда они прикасались друг к другу.

\- До встречи, - привычно сказал он.

\- Если получится, - так же привычно отозвался Оберштайн.


End file.
